Generation Next!
by Xulkandor
Summary: After sacrificing his life for the sake of his friends, Ryoga is granted a second chance to start his life over clean. What will be in store for him in this new existence? What challenges will he face? Welcome to the new generation of chaos!


Authors note: Red for updates

Ok, this is a story idea thought up by my little sister quite some time ago. While I did love the premise and as far as I can tell no one has tackled this idea quite like this yet, I wanted to work on my other projects before I began this story. However, she didn't want to hear that and made sure to sabotage my efforts in writing my other stories. Ugh.

Anyway considering she made sure to point out the favors I owed was enough to get me started on this story. So I hope you all enjoy it. Below is the status of my other stories.

MLP: Eyes of a Changeling: Don't worry to those who have been following that story. A new chapter is being developed and will be posted up ASAP.

Devil Within: The thing is, I do have the next chapter to this story mostly done but I don't know if anyone is still interested in it. It has been almost two years since the last update and I am very aware that it is my fault. I am truly sorry about that. So let me know through PM, Review, or Email if you want me to continue. (E-mail will be place in chapter's end.)

Well enough chit-chat on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2…damnit all….

* * *

**1 year after the failed wedding**

How can something that was supposed to be simple become so complicated?

How can something that was supposed to be mundane go so horribly wrong?

How can a simple quest transform in a situation of life and death?

These were the questions that snake through Ryoga Hibiki's mind over and over again trying in vain to find an answer to at least one of them. On any other day he might have actually been able to find an answer in most situations. Well maybe one of them anyway, but right now it was just so hard to think beyond the crippling pain that was currently ripping throughout his entire body.

It was only just yesterday that he and several other members of the so called Nerima Wrecking Crew were walking through the forest enjoying each other's company or at least tolerating it, but that was to be expected. Everyone who was involved within the chaos of the Nerima district of Tokyo had a silent but strong bond amongst themselves even if none of them would ever speak it out loud. In a lot of ways they could be considered a dysfunctional family. They would fight together as each other, laugh together, would share each other's pain, love, hopes, and dreams in their own unique special way.

However, no matter how much they may fight with each other, whether the reasons were being rivals or fiancés or anything in between, when there was a goal that caught their eyes or if there was an enemy that threaten their way, they would put aside their differences, unite to face the problem until it was eventually defeated and every time at the end of it all, they would all stand tall, victorious at their accomplishments and then it would be business as usual.

….but this time it was different….

….this time it seemed that their luck as ran out….

"Shit…" The Lost boy hissed as he spat out some dirt that managed to find its way in-between his chap lips. Currently on his hands and knees he could feel his entire body wrack with pain, his muscles ached as they struggled to keep his body off the ground. He could hear his joints pop as he moved to raise him upon his feet; his lungs were burning as he fought desperately to keep oxygen flowing within them. With each breath he could feel a sharp jolt on the right side of his chest which resulted in him placing a hand over the area in an attempt to ease the pain.

~..Damn…A couple of ribs must be broken….or at least cracked.~ The lost wanderer thought to himself. Regardless of the damage that was upon his body as long as he was breathing he could keep going….and right now he needed to keep going, now more than ever.

His dark green eyes remained firm on the ground. He needed to look at the dirt right now. It helped to keep him focus, to remind him of the current task of just rising to his feet without collapsing under his own weight. He has faced numerous martial artists, was on the receiving end of techniques that would break lesser men. Hell, just the training he went through in order to become one of the best martial artists in the world would have made grown men cry easy.

Now here he was, using whatever energy he could summon just to get back to a respectable position, but even the concept was not allowed completely for he finally did succeed in standing on his own two feet but he quickly ended up using a nearby tree in order to support himself.

Once he was sure he was steady enough, that he wouldn't become one with ground again, he allowed his eyes to wonder around in order to get an idea of the situation that he and the rest of them were currently in.

The first thing his eyes fell upon was a familiar white duck that was located a few feet behind him. It was hard not to notice a bright alabaster duck in the middle of a luscious green forest. However the contrast in colors was the least of Ryoga's concerns as he watched the cursed formed of the male amazon sadly attempted to waddle over to the love of his life.

"…Moose…" The Lost boy could feel his heart begin to ache as he continued look upon of his Chinese Rival. The white duck wasn't even waddling over to the unconscious form of Shampoo. He was dragging himself along the ground only able to made groans and squeals of pain with each forward effort. He could see that both of the duck's webbed feet were broken as they were dragged through the unforgiving dirt behind the small white feathery body.

It wasn't until a couple of moments later where Ryoga finally noticed that Moose was only pulling himself with one wing. His other wing was twisted and broken, the feathers scattered and deformed, but what truly got the Bandana boy was the fact that despite moose's glasses being missing he was still going in the right direction. Despite not being able to see, regardless of the fact that ATLEAST half of his body was broken he slowly and successfully moving to make sure that the one he loved was alright.

"…Ugh….*Cough*..."

The noise directly behind him caused his attention to suddenly shift over. His emerald orbs caught sight of Ukyo slightly worse for wear. Unlike Shampoo, she was still conscious but for how long would be anyone's guess. He didn't have to be a doctor to know that she was going to lose the battle to stay awake.

As bad as he felt right now, she looked even worse. She had to use her gigantic spatula as a crutch just to sit up at a decent angle. Her outfit was torn but luckily there was nothing too revealing so at least in that aspect there was at least some dignity, but it was clear that she was broken plain and simple. As they locked eyes he could see a weak smile tug at her features at him.

"Don't worry about me sugar….I can still fight…."

He could feel something inside himself stir as he saw the grim determination within her weak but still hopeful eyes. She was determined to keep fighting despite her condition. Even though he knew that she was fighting for her 'Ranchan' and that if this was a fight on his behalf she most likely wouldn't be as determined but he still couldn't help but to admire her strength. Perhaps for the first time since he first laid eyes on her, he found her to be truly beautiful. It was just too bad that she gave her heart to his best friend and greatest rival Ranma Saotome.

"Ranma…"

The worried tone from Ukyo's lips of friend/rival caused the lost boy's attention to be placed back into reality. He saw the look of concern mixed with horror as she looked off in the distance. He already knew the situation was bad but if he was any judge of expressions he knew he didn't want to look in the direction she was staring in but deep down he knew he had to.

He let out a small groan as he slowly turned his weaken body slightly over, each effort promising pain but that wasn't going to stop him. He needed to see the individual in question and what he saw wasn't a pretty sight.

There he was before him, Ranma Saotome the person raised by his father to be a 'man among men'.

The one who always faced any challenge head on; no matter how overwhelming it seemed at the time.

The one who would keep coming back until final victory was within his grasp.

The one who despite their differences always treated him like a friend and helped him out of bad situations, even when he himself tried to reject it.

Ranma Saotome….who was now a broken mess on the grass within this cold dark forest. He couldn't see the majority of his body because Akane was hovering over him to make sure he was alright but seeing the dark crimson mass that was spreading around an area that was supposed to be green and brown, he could make a pretty good assumption on the Pig tailed boy's status, but despite the protest of his fiancé he watched in near awe as his friend was trying to sit up in order to continue the battle.

"Ranma stop!"

"This fight…isn't over yet Akane…"

"But you're seriously hurt!"

"It is just a scratch."

The wanderer gently grew a quiet smirk. Even though he knew it was hollow bravado it was still nice to take some comfort that even at their worst some things never changed, however, he knew he was going to have to brace himself for what was coming next.

"IT IS NOT JUST A SCRATCH!...baka…"

The gentle breaking of Akane's voice over that last word caused Ryoga's eyes to crystalize with tears. Not because she was showing concern for the man that they all knew she loved, no, he worked through that. He felt his heart ached because they allowed her to tag along on this journey. They all knew it was probably going to be dangerous but she insisted that she should tag along. If nothing else then for moral support…and of course to help make the meals. Perhaps, that was why Ranma convinced Ukyo to tag alone.

The implication of what might have been can almost be as terrible as reality itself. Here they were Ranma, Ukyo, Moose, Shampoo and himself each one on the brink of collapse or worse. They were all martial artist of incredible skill but Akane was nowhere near their level. It down right terrified him to think of what would have happened if Ranma didn't take the blow for Akane. Thank Goodness that the most damage she took was just her outfit was singed and some light bruising. She was alright as a result of Ranma's speed. He didn't want to even think about the alternative.

"Akane….it's alright…."

Ryoga's eyes focused more on the scene before him as Ranma gently ran his index finger under the young Tendo's eyes in order to wipe away her tears. The Saotome heir proceeded to give her a reassuring smile.

"That bastard just got a lucky shot in, but it won't happen again. We have come too far to give up now. This is….this is perhaps our last opportunity for a cure and we are going to get it no matter what it takes."

Ryoga's eyebrow rose over how confident his friend/rival sounded even if he was barely able to sit up.

"I mean come on; pig-boy is already back on his feet."

The lost boy's eyes widen in surprise when he noticed the blue eyes of Ranma upon him which was quickly followed by the large brown eyes of his fiancé. He had to admit that he didn't expect to be the center of anyone's attention but he did give a small reassuring smile to the couple when they smiled at him.

"So don't worry Akane, we still got a few tricks up our sleeves, right P-Chan?"

"Yeah…" Ryoga calmly replied. Normally he would have yelled at his rival for that remark perhaps even attack him and even though he felt a twinge of annoyance it left as quickly as it came. He knew Ranma was just trying to make the grim situation brighter and he did admire him for the effort. Of course, it would better put his mind at ease if his friend could actually get to his feet instead of just sitting there throwing insults his way.

Without warning the Nomad's lungs suddenly felt like they were on fire as he found himself coughing violently while covering his mouth with his free hand. His body began to tremble as his eyes looked upon the result of his merciless hacking.

"Blood….. " He whispered to himself so that no one would hear him. Upon his right hand was the dark liquid that all humans needed in order to live. As bad as he thought his injuries were, the blood on his hand that was a result from his coughing forced him to take a reassessment of his own situation.

Now that he thought about it he really shouldn't be that surprised. Out of the group he was the only one who managed to get to his feet. Not even Ranma seemed able to accomplish this at the moment. This was because out of all of them he had the greatest endurance but that wasn't going to help him if this kept going on much longer.

"My….My….My.."

That voice…..that was the voice…..that dark curling voice that belonged to individual that brought them all to such a state was more than enough make the lost boy fight against his own pain in order to face what came next.

"You all managed to survive my initial attack, that in unto it's self is no small feat. No Matter….you are still fools….."

Ryoga's eyes narrowed over the comment and proceeded to looked upon their opponent with great disgust and hatred. He was a rather tall man, well over six feet. A figure whose personal features were nearly impossible to make out for he was almost completely covered in a set of dark crimson armor laced with gold and black trim that covers most of his body, designed into the metal was various characters and symbols throughout his chest plate and arm braces each one showing a glowing brilliance.

Yes, this was the man….the man who stood in their way. The man who was their current wall to their objective. While he wanted nothing more than to rip that damn mask off and punched at that bastard's exposed face, he couldn't help but feel a small reluctant agreement to the man's bitter words.

In truth they were fools. After everything they have been through together and separately in the current chapter of their lives, how could they have just blindly and stupidly charge at a new foe like that without at least first assets what the foe was capable of? Perhaps it WAS the fact that after everything they faced, from dragon princes, to phoenix gods that they felt they could take on anything. Not to mention it was in fact Ranma that was leading them and Ranma Saotome never loses right? Then combine the fact they had a five on one advantage or perhaps four and a half considering Moose was in his duck form to begin with but he still could fight so he was of use.

Well they certainly paid for their arrogance in spades. It is at the point where it might be a victory just to escape with their lives let alone the prize. Charging head first at an unknown opponent was essentially just invitation to be attacked but none of them knew the half of it. All that armored bastard appeared to do was raise his right hand, point his index and ring finger at them and they were hit with an overwhelming Ki attack before succumbing to darkness. They didn't even hear the name of the attack.

Now here they were bruised, bleeding, broken and the lost wanderer was the only one who could stand but even that was a small miracle….one he knew wouldn't last very long.

"You all should have better prepared yourselves for this. The fact that you actual managed to find this hidden valley is no small feat. But judging you all by your age, you must have had serious help. There is no way a bunch of whelps could have known about this place let alone find this exact location."

Ryoga groaned as he watched the armored man step towards them while speaking. He had to amidst it again that they did have help from the amazon elder Cologne, but there was no way in hell he would say that out loud. He let out a sigh as he thought it over. What they should have done was ask the old mummy to come along instead of just giving them the location to their current hope. ~Damn our pride and arrogance.~

"I suppose it is irrelevant in the end. I have come too far and spent too many years sacrificing to allow some pathetic brats to stand in my way. If you turn and leave now, I will spare your lives but I promise you, if you persist in this foolish action the next time I won't be so lenient."

Ryoga gave a low growl as he tried desperately to move his body to no avail. He hadn't yet build up enough strength to move from the tree he was currently leaning on let alone try another assault. He needed a bit more time to recover but the crimson warrior had already turned around and was walking towards their mutual goal.

In the distance he could see a shining light that was floating at least ten feet above the forest floor. Even from his position the Bandana martial artist could tell that it was a flawless diamond which gave off a beautiful pulsing white light. A shinning brilliance that according to legend; promised to free them of their cursed halves. With Jusenkyo in disarray this was probably their last, best chance, at least until something else came along but who knows when another opportunity would present itself. This jewel that is said to fulfill the wishes of one's deepest desire was indeed their best shot. It was clear he had to do something but what?

"Lenient? HA! This fight isn't over yet, you jerk!"

It was as if his silent prayers have been answered as he turned his emerald eyes over to the Pig tailed martial artist who through much effort managed to at least get to one knee in order to make that shaking announcement. Even the armored warrior stopped for a moment to look over his shoulder. However Ryoga could feel his heart sink when he noticed his friend was keeled over just barely able to look up at the warrior.

"Ranma NO...You haven't recovered yet!"

Ryoga could feel a cold shiver move down his spine when he heard the breaking voice of the youngest Tendo girl. It was clear to him that her concern over her fiancé was growing rapidly and he sure as hell didn't even have to look at her to know that she was on the verge of tears if she wasn't there already.

~Why?…Why?!….WHY?!…~ It was the only thing that ran through his mind at the moment as he watch her try to steady Ranma back down so that he could rest. This was just supposed to be easy. A simple task, get in, find the jewel, they each make a wish, and they would all leave 100% human again. ~Why did this have to happen? Why can't anything just go right for once?~

The lost boy took one last look behind him to check on the rest of his… friends?...Yes…that is what they were…how matter what their differences they were all his friends. It was just too bad that it took something like this for him to finally and fully accept it.

"Ukyo…." Ryoga began his voice heavy with rising concern for the okonomiyaki chef. He saw that she was finally on her feet but she was far from what someone would call standing. Her legs shook in protest of carrying her weight over them, it was to the point where she had to lean against her oversized spatula for support and even then it was clear that she was going to collapse any moment. "I just…"

"I said not to worry about me…."

Ryoga truly admired how much effort she gave just to cut him off and give him a weak smile. She was trying to her best to give a solid demeanor regardless of how she actually was, just so he wouldn't worry too much about her. However the effort proved to be costly as her body finally gave in completely into the realm of unconsciousness making a sickening thud as she hit the ground. ~This is not right….~

His eyes reluctantly removed themselves from Ukyo over to the two Chinese amazons. Shampoo was still out and Moose who finally manage to drag his fowl body over to her rested his tiny head upon her abdomen. Whether the hidden weapons master was out as well, Ryoga couldn't tell but even if he wasn't he was in no shape to fight. All he could do….was just be with the one he loved. "….No…"

"Ryoga?..."

The lost wanderer could hear Akane voice but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. His eyes were currently fixed on the broken amazons….his mind, racing over everything he just witness and beyond. This just wasn't fair. They didn't deserve this, none of them deserve this. Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Moose didn't deserve this. No, not this. They didn't deserve to die like this, within a dark forest, no future, away from civilization where they can't even get a proper memorial.

No, this is supposed to be his fate. Looking back on his life now he has been through many hardships. Some of them would drive a normal person insane. Transforming into a small black defenseless piglet that was only good for ending up in someone's or a random animal's belly being one of the greater trails of his life. Why couldn't he at least transform into a boar? At least that way he could have some tusks to defend himself with.

He remembered the time he would Battle against his best friend and arch rival in duels to push each other to the limit. Looking back now those battles were truly gratifying. He had his share of victories but that damn blue eyed jerk would always find a way to come back to defeat him which resulting him to push himself even harder. No one really likes to loose no matter how you slice it but if you can get stronger as a result, was losing really that bad in the long run?

But, out of everything, the one that hurt the most was the cold hell of loneliness. Bring forced to raise himself because his parents were barley there due to their family curse. Never making any real friends while growing up because of said curse, one moment trying to walk to the bathroom in order to relieve himself and seemingly the next time he looked up he ended up in Germany. No wonder he fell for Akane so completely at first, he was so desperate for any type of gentle human interaction that she came along at the perfect time.

It is also with that realization that he knew that it could never work out between them and even though he would never admit it, he was glad that Ranma was the one who truly had her heart because despite everything he knew that his rival would always be there for her in the end. Not to mention Akari... No….He didn't even want to remotely remember on what happened to her.

The fact was that even if he did find true love, his curse all but guaranteed that there was no real future in a relationship with him. He was called the eternal lost boy for a reason. When he arrived into town they would all acknowledge him…not always in the result he would like be at least it was something. But when his directional cruse kicked in…it was the very textbook concept of 'out of sight, out of mind'

Unlike his friends, who all had something to truly cling too when things were at their worst, he didn't have that luxury. That was his future….walking, wandering, exploring with no center, forever and always alone. He knew he would die in some desert, mountain or forest away from civilization. Damn it, he was NOT going to let that happened to his friends. They had lives to get back to, they are going to raise families one day, and they were the ones to have real futures before them. He was the one who was expendable; even if the bastard who attacked them said he would let them live there was no guarantee he was going to keep his word once he got what he wanted.

He knew what he had to do.

"Ranma….." Ryoga spoke in a firm yet calm voice that was just low enough that the bastard couldn't hear him. "Listen to me very carefully."

Ryoga tighten his muscles and brace himself for pain as he removed himself from the tree in order to stand on his own two feet. He could feel the couple's curious eyes upon him but he didn't look at them instead choosing to focus his target. "I am going to rush him and grab the jewel….Once I grab it I am going to toss it back to you. Once I do that, it is clear that he will pursue it…when that happens I want you to prepare the greatest Moko Takabisha you can muster."

"Ryoga….wait a minute, you mean you are going to attack by yourself?"

"That's Crazy, you will be killed! You haven't even recovered from the first attack."

Ryoga herd their protest and while they did make valid points, he wasn't going to be deterred. His mind was made up, he was going to do this….NO….he WILL do this. He proceeded to take in a deep breath to calm himself before he allowed a small sad smile to form on his person. "Ranma…"

"Y…yeah?"

The eternal lost boy finally turned to face them with a said smile that was already there but was steadily growing when he saw the concern upon Ranma and Akane's faces, tears finally managed to flow freely from his green eyes. "I am so glad to have known you….both of you….all of you. Make sure to get married properly next time and live a happy life."

It was when he was speaking he saw the look of concern that once masked their faces grow into true horror. He could tell that they now knew what he knows, that this was his last battle….this was the day that Ryoga Hibiki was going to die.

"Ryoga…NO!"

Ryoga turned his eyes away from them but he could hear Ranma trying in vain to climb to his feet in order to stop him but he wouldn't be stop now even if his rival did manage to make it to his feet. Nothing was going to stop him. This needed to be done, the situation called for it and he was going to make sure that the rest of them were going back to live. With a couple of breathes he steeled himself as he push all pain from his mind. Allowing himself to focus on the task at before him and reciting a small mental oath, he charged. ~For my friends…. ~

The Bandana martial artist charged at his armored clad opponent all the while yelling out a battle cry from the recesses of his throat in hopes to get the bastard's attention. It seemed to do the trick as the warrior turned around to face him all the while gathering what appears to be red Ki energy into his right hand.

This attack didn't nearly have the speed of the first one which seemed to move in the blink of an eye. No, this one was slowly building. It was intended to make sure that Ryoga knew that his doom was approaching the closer he got.

"Foolish boy…."

Ryoga couldn't help but give an arrogant smirk over the comment. From how sluggish the Ki build up seemed to be and from the' all knowing' tone within dark warrior's voice, it was clear he was being underestimated….that was exactly what he was counting on.

He was still a good 15 feet always but that was a good distance over his next course of action. With all the speed he could muster he extended his index and middle fingers together and thrust them upon the forest dirt below him and focused. "Bakusai Tenketsu Revised: Breaking Distance!"

For a brief moment it seemed that the valley it's self was holding its breath as silence overtook the battle field. That one single second might as well have been an eternity but it seemed that its anticipation was indeed rewarded.

The earth beneath them all began to rumble. Ryoga didn't move from his position as he seemed to be focusing. A light smirk tugged at the edge of the lost boy's lips as he discovered what he was looking for. With a focus growl, he sent out a tiny bit of his Ki through the ground and managed to strike at the breaking point that was directly under the dark warrior.

His efforts bore fruit as the ground beneath his opponent erupted into a geyser of Rock, dirt, and pressure effectively sending that bastard off his feet into the air a few feet. He was a bit disappointed with the resulted explosion but this was in fact a variation of the Breaking point that he was still experimenting and in truth it wasn't near combat ready. It took a bit of effort to reach certain breaking points at a distance but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Realizing this was perhaps his last opportunity he quickly removed his fingers from the earth and with all the speed and will he could muster, launched himself towards his friends' salvation. This was it…..this is what his life culminated to; this is why he forced himself through the pain, through the sadness, through the hurt. Perhaps this is why he met these people…to give them this chance.

He could now feel it. The closer he got to the diamond the more he could feel its energy pulsing, the inviting warmth it gave off, its divine brilliance. If only things were difference, if only they had got here a little sooner….

"RYOGA WATCH OUT!"

The lost nomad could hear a voice trying to call to him. The person's cry was just a mere echo to him. He couldn't afford to look back now, he was close to his goal…he could feel it. Once he grabbed the jewel and tossed it back to Ranma, it would be alright. He would know what to do with it….and all it would cost him would be his own life. It was a fair trade.

"I don't think so BOY!"

~No….not now!~ Ryoga mind cried out in mixture of horror and despair. Just when he was about to take hold of the jewel he could suddenly feel the cold steel of the dark fighter's armored hand around his throat holding him back just enough to keep his own fingers out of reach of the glowing rock.

"I must admit, I didn't expect a technique like that. Your resolve is admirable, but now it ends. I was going to allow you and your friends to bear witness to my ascension before I destroyed you all…but you are becoming more trouble than your worth….die"

Ryoga gave out an ear splitting shriek as his body was overcome with a new wave of burning pain. Blood began pouring through his mouth as he felt that hand squeeze…but it wasn't something as mere choking where oxygen is cut off from the body, he could feel those cold steel digits pierce his skin digging their way into his neck.

"N….n….o…" The simple act of speaking became near impossible for Ryoga as those hard fingers continued to mercilessly drill their way into his soft flesh. All he could do was cry out his anguish into his mind. He had to do something, but what? His spirit was willing but the flesh was being tormented, but he couldn't allow that to stop him….they were counting on him…they needed him.

"What was that?"

The bastard stopped his slow torment to bring his head over Ryoga's shoulders so that he could speak into his ear softly. It was clear to all who bore witness to the scene. This jerk was mocking the lost boy.

"You have to speak up if you want to be herd."

Ryoga didn't know how it happened or where it came from. Perhaps he was fed up being looked down upon by this asshole or perhaps his desperation to save his friends gave him the strength he needed or perhaps fate for once took pity on him and allow him this one last chance. With one last roar he forced his right hand to move and thrust his middle finger through the dark face mask of the armored fighter effectively poking his eye. He was in far too much pain to focus on his depression for a Shi Shi Hokodan but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"You DARE!"

The finger strike seemed to have the desired effect at least partially. While the bastard didn't quite let go of his neck, his grip was significantly weakened as a result of the underhanded tactic but that was enough. With renewed resolve, the lost boy made one last effort for the jewel and with an effort of will he finally managed to grasp it.

"Ran….ma" With a broken voice Ryoga prepared himself to turn around in order to throw said jewel at his friend. However, this proved not to be the case for once his fingers touched the Diamond, it let loose a bright flash covering the lost boy in White light. Then just as quickly as the event occurred Ryoga Hibiki and the dark warrior was gone.

* * *

"RYOGA!" Ranma cried out in a mixture of shock and horror over what he just witnessed. He finally managed to get back on his feet but it was too late….He was too late to help his friend.

With renewed strength the Pig tailed martial artist limped his way forward. He needed to get to the area as quickly as possible. He needed to see, to make sure that his friend/rival was alright. It couldn't just end like this…not like this. "That….that idiot! Why couldn't he have waited a bit longer?...why?"

When he finally made it over to where his friend and the dark warrior were…all he found was just a small clearing. No jewel, no visible damage, nor his friend. Even that arrogant bastard wasn't even around. Desperation snaked its way into the martial artist as he began moving around trying to find something….ANYTHING to indicate that Ryoga was alright or even still around , but the more time passed the more his desperation grew.

"Ranma… "

He couldn't give up…he WON'T give up. HE was Ranma Saotome damn it! The best martial artist of his generation. The man who have faced challenged after challenged and always came out on top.

"Ranma….please."

He wasn't going to lose at this. NOT THIS! He wasn't going to allow it. A person can't just be gone. It didn't work the way. He knew his energy was just weak, that is why he couldn't sense it right now. He was going to win this…he was going to find that stupid pig boy and they were all going go back together and things would go back to normal. He was Ranma Saotome and he never loses…ever.

"Ranma look at me."

The Saotome heir stopped in his tracks as the tender yet shaking hands of his fiancée grasp on either side of his face and brought his ocean blue gaze onto her large pleading brown eyes. He felt his strength leave him quickly as he fell upon his knees before her.

"I….I can't find him….Oh Kami-Sama help me I can't find him." Ranma's face contorted into despair as he saw tears roll from the eyes of Akane. She quickly went on her knees as well, gently wrapping her arms around him while her tears continued to flow.

She didn't say anything…..he knew she didn't need to because it was within that moment that they knew that Ryoga was gone. They couldn't even take their revenge on that armored bastard for he disappeared along with their friend. Even the jewel was gone; there was nothing else but them, Uchan, and the amazons.

They came all this way full of hope in the knowledge that they were going to be cured their curses and the only thing they got out of the entire journey was broken bodies and the loss of their dear friend who sacrificed himself so that the rest of them could live for another day.

Ranma snaked his strong arms around the woman he loved and buried his face into her shoulder. He was raised by his father to be a man among men but for now….for this moment he allowed himself to let go. They were far enough away from the others so that it would only be them. He could let it all go with Akane…his fiancée, his love, his future wife. Within the dark flora they both could morn their friend in this one pure way and they would be sure to keep that silent promise that Ryoga invoked.

They weren't going to run or hide from it anymore. They were going to live out their lives together just like it was always meant to be…it was truly terrible that it took the sacrifice of their dear friend to break this final wall.

* * *

Ryoga felt himself falling but he knew that he wasn't moving. Perhaps it was some sense of vertigo. Trying to get a grasp of his current pediment he found himself unable to move. It also felt like his entire body was being restrained somehow, he knew that even at full strength he couldn't break these invisible binds and right now he never felt weaker than he does now in his entire life. However for some strange reason he didn't sense any danger, on the contrary for the first time ever he felt….at peace.

Of course he was still a little bit on edge. He wanted to open his eyes to get an idea on where he was but his eyelids refused to respond. All he could do at the moment was think, the last thing he remembers was touching that diamond and then he was covered within a bright light and then…nothing.

"Dear child..."

Ryoga gasp as he suddenly heard the soft soothing voice of a female upon him. He tried once again to move or open his eyes to see but once again his body stubbornly refused to obey his mental commands. Finally giving up on physically reacting he decided to do so verbally and with a voice that was just above a whisper he spoke out. "Who's there?...who are you?"

"I am the entity within the jewel sweet Ryoga. If you need a name to call me by then you call me Evelyn."

The lost boy's tension slowly left him as he felt the soft warmth of her fingers gently tracing themselves from his forehead into his hair. He wish he could see her, she sounded beautiful and no one who could present this pure feeling of gentle warmth could be a bad person. "How…How do you know my name?"

"Your entire life was presented to me when you touch first touched me."

Ryoga went through his mind as he tried to grasp what she was talking about. He was sure he never even heard this angelic voice before in his life let alone touched the owner of it. However, it finally dawned on him that what she was referring to was the diamond he grasped on to. "Am…I dead? How did I get here?"

"No, you are not dead gentle child. I have brought you here because I wanted to bring you closer to me before I granted your desire. It is extremely rare for me to come into contact with other beings and it is even rarer still for me to come upon one that had such….a sad life as yours.

You have suffered so much Ryoga Hibiki. Through the curse of your bloodline you were denied even the basic choice of truly living. All your life you had to watch from the sidelines of life. Frustrated and angry as you watch people take for granted all the things you so desperately wish you could be a part of. The ability of laughing with friends, being loved by family, finding and holding on to your one true love. You weren't even giving a real chance, all you have ever known was the cold bitterness of being alone."

Ryoga attempted to swallow which would have been successful if his mouth wasn't so damn dry. He couldn't deny that Evelyn was right; it was so hard fighting desperately just to be a small part of something a real place in the world and loosing at every turn.

He could feel the depression building within him but he quickly felt those soft hands place themselves onto his chest and just as quickly as the emotion rose within him, it faded into nothingness once again. As he was calmed he finally remembered his friends…he needed to know that they were alright. "My friends…."

"They are safe from that man Ryoga. Your efforts weren't in vain, you did indeed save them."

Ryoga let out a sigh of content. Somehow, he knew he could trust her comforting words and allowed his body to relax its self. This truly wasn't so bad…in fact it was truly pleasant. Here, under her gentle care he could stay here. No more fighting trying to defeat Ranma, no more disappointments and heart break, no more getting lost and wandering the world alone.

"Sweet Ryoga. As much as I would love to have you here within my walls, I am afraid you can't remain here."

"Why? It is so peaceful here." Hibiki replied with a hint of disappointment mostly because deep down part of him already knew the answer to his question he was about to ask. "Why can't I stay?"

"You don't belong here child. You still have a life to live. It is my power to grant one's deepest desire not to keep people."

The lost boy could feel Evelyn's soft hands rise up and gently place themselves on either side of his head.

"Ryoga among everything else your greatest desire is to truly have a life of your own. Not mere existence but to truly have a life. To love and be loved, to have a real place in the world…to be the center of your own existence and this I shall grant you. Through your resolve and sacrifice you have more than earned this reward.

When you leave here you shall be cleansed and reborn. You shall start life anew, a life where you will indeed do great things. You won't remember anything from your previous life but with this clean slate you will finally have the opportunity to grasp that which has eluded you all this time.

….Life…"

Ryoga felt the tender moistness of a pair of soft lips grace his forehead and once they were removed was when Ryoga could finally open his eyes. He was met once again by that same shinning white light. A true smile came upon his person as he once again closed his eyes and felt himself consumed by warmth and then his existence as he knew it came to an end only to go and embrace that which was promised by her.

* * *

**3 years later**

Within the waiting room of Nerima Hospital, the master of the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts was waiting for news. Anyone who has even met Ranma Saotome knew that he wasn't a man of patience but of action. Any problem or challenge that came his way, he would face it head on, armed with his martial arts skill and prowess and in the end he would come out the victorious.

This, however, was a different situation; he couldn't take on his problem with punches and kicks…no, he was going to have to do one of the things he hated to do in this world….wait.

It has been literally hours since he saw his wife. On the other side she was in pain and he was powerless to help her, but, he knew she was strong willed and she would pull through this and at the end of it all, his patience would reward him with a child. He was becoming a father at this very moment.

Ever sense he arrived in the hospital all he has done was pace around in the waiting room. He knew he was attracting stares from the other inhabitants but he didn't care, he was within the confines of his own mind to even notice their curious eyes.

All he could do is now was walk, thinking about how his life changed that one fateful day in the hidden valley. Sure there was some lingering chaos after the grieving for his best friend but it seemed that no one had the energy for the level of insanity normally surrounded the lives of the Wrecking Crew. Which was good because truth be told, he didn't really have the patience for it anymore.

For the past couple of years he made sure to conclude all of this fiancé business and made sure to bury the hatchet with the rest of his existing rivals/enemies, well at least as much as he could. Akane was the one he loved and he made sure everyone knew it, and whenever a challenge came in front of him he would face it like all the rest but regardless it was time to move forward.

Two years after their first failed wedding the second one was actually a success and he couldn't be happier. As promised once they were married Akane and him took over the dojo and thanks to his rumors of his adventures and Nabiki"s advertising the dojo actually manage to draw in some new students effectively bringing new life to the anything goes style. This was truly a new chapter in his life.

Now another chapter was beginning to form. He was going to be a dad and for the past few months he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to be a good father. While he loved his pop he had to face the reality that Genma wasn't exactly the best role model when it comes to parenthood…in fact if he was being completely honest, he was a down right horrible father. Always attempting to steal his food, promising him to marry him off to any number of potential fiancés for food and gifts, and let's not forget the Neko-ken training oh that was always a treat to remember.

"I can do this. I know I can be a good father." The pig tailed man spoke to himself in just above a whisper.

"Mr. Saotome?"

The soft voice jerked Ranma out of his thoughts as he proceeded to quickly turn his attention over to the nurse who was addressing him. "Y…Yes? How is she? How is the baby?"

The nurse gave him an understanding smile before she continued on with her report.

"Mrs. Saotome is fine and I am pleased to announce that your child is perfectly healthy. In fact you can go and-."

Ranma didn't bother to hear the rest of the news as he used his famous speed to dash past the nurse. He didn't want to be rude but he was too anxious to check on his wife and child for himself and talking with the nurse would just take up more of that precious time.

Once he arrived at his destination he finally stopped himself before he did something truly stupid and bust in like a madman. He took a deep breath and allowed his heart to calm down and with one turn of the door knob he would face the moment of truth.

There she was Akane Saotome sitting up within her hospital bed. Walking into the room it was clear to him that she was tired and exhausted. Her hair ragged her face still lace with sweat but she never looked more beautiful.

His ocean eyes moved upon her arms and there cradled safely within them was the newest member of the Saotome family.

"It's a boy. Isn't he beautiful Ranma? We brought a baby boy into this world."

A smile graced the martial artist's lips as he herd his wife speak those loving words. He gently reached out to take his son into his arms when Akane presented the baby to him.

As his eyes looked down at the newborn his mind raced with all the possibilities that were before him. What would his son be like when he got older, giving him advice on his first date, how he would proceed in training him in the ways of the Saotome School? There were just so many things to consider but all of that could come later, right now, he just wanted to soak in this moment with his newborn son in his arms and his wife smiling at them both.

"He looks so much like you."

It was true; the baby in his arms did look like a miniature version of Ranma Saotome. It would appear that the Ranma genes didn't settle for anything less but victory as well.

"So I take it all is well?"

Ranma looked towards the door and watched the doctor who delivered his son into the world enter the room. He gave the man a small nod before he went back to admire his firstborn.

"So have you both decided on a name for the little one?"

For a brief moment Ranma looked up at his wife who gave a weak smile in return. The fact was that the moment they found out that it was a boy a name was perhaps the easiest part to decide during the entire pregnancy. It seemed only fitting that the boy be named after the one who gave them a second chance.

His eyes went back down as he felt his son stir within his strong arms and slowly the child opened his eyes to reveal of a pair beautiful emerald orbs. The smile that was already on Ranma's face grew as pride swelled within him. The boy….his son was looking upon his father for the very first time.

"Ryoga…" Ranma said in a calm yet firm voice. "His name is Ryoga Saotome."

* * *

End Notes:

Well there you have it, the first step in this large story. Don't worry, there won't be any more angst or depression, for the most part anyway. I just wanted to get all that out of the way.

A little warning, I will be attempting a different writing style for the remainder of this story. Not really sure if I will be successful at it or not but won't know unless I try, right? And if you all don't like it I will go back to this style.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, please review.

Question 1: Should Ryoga inherit Ranma's curse or remain 100% guy.

Email: darkvoid2032

See you next time.

- Xul


End file.
